The Best Night of her Life
by VickyD92
Summary: Hey! This is a romantic story with lots of sexual content. Please do not read if you are easily disturbed by these themes. English is not my first language so I'll be happy to receive any comments to make it better.
1. Chapter 1

"I'm gonna be so late!" Mordecai screeched "If we hadn't had to deal with all the extra work Benson threw at us, I'd be ready by now. I don't want to fuck this night up. It's really important" His body relaxed for a second and his nervous face changed into a confident grin "It's our three-month anniversary today"

"I know, dude! I've been listening to you squealing about it for a week." Rigby said, completely annoyed. "You look fine! You don't need to worry so much all the time!"

Rigby had a point, Margaret and he had been so happy in the past couple of months, she probably wouldn't even notice if his hair wasn't perfect.

He applied a bit more aftershave on his now soft as a baby's butt face. Looked one more time in the mirror, looking for any imperfections, and decided it was time to go. He was wearing a baby blue striped shirt with two buttons open. He knew Margaret would smile as soon as she saw him; it was her favorite shirt on him because it made his deep blue eyes pop.

Mordecai grabbed the orange and pink Tulips he bought for her –they were her favorite flowers- said goodbye to Rigby and took the Golf Cart keys. He was going to pick Margaret up from the Coffee Shop and later take her to a nice French restaurant called "La Cascade"; he had been saving up for weeks just to make their night special.

As he pulled over in the Coffee Shop's parking lot, he called Margaret. "I'm already outside, I'll wait for you right here"

"Okay, I'll be out in 5 minutes" she replied.

Mordecai was really anxious, he really wanted to be with her and those 5 minutes felt like ages. But, as soon as he saw her, he forgot about everything and everyone, even Benson and his stupid chores, and Muscleman's man-boobs. She looked amazing. She had ironed her red, beautiful hair and it looked shinier than ever. She was wearing a mint colored halter dress, with an empire waist. It had a retro feel to it, almost pin-up like, and her curves were softly hugged by the fabric. The pronounced cleavage took Mordecai's breath away, and he could only think of kissing her.

As Margaret reached the Cart, Mordecai couldn't stop himself and ran towards her. He hugged her, felt her scent –today she was wearing Black XS- passed his hand through her hair and softly kissed her on the lips.

"You look so beautiful, Margaret. Happy three-month anniversary" he said as he handed the flowers to her.

"Aww, sweetie! You remembered Tulips are my favorite" she was really happy to see him after a long shift at the Coffee Shop. She was ready to go wherever he wanted to go. She was absolutely ready to have the best night of her life.

And she would.


	2. Chapter 2

"That was one of the best meals ever!" Mordecai said feeling happy with a full stomach.

"I loved this restaurant, the food was amazing... This night has been amazing. I want to thank you, Mordecai. You are the best boyfriend in the world and you make me extremely happy" She said, gazing into his eyes. "And I want to make you happy as well. Tonight ..."

"Margaret, you already make me as happy as I can be." Mordecai interrupted "These have been the best months of my life. You are unbelievably wonderful; I'm thankful you chose me" He had never been this honest to Margaret about his feelings, but tonight things felt different. As if anything could happen.

Margaret blushed, and her hazelnut eyes filled with happy tears. Mordecai hugged her, and she placed her head close to his chest; he kissed her forehead and caressed her cheek. He grabbed her chin to look into her eyes and tenderly said "I love you, Maggie"

Margaret was pleasantly surprised, it was the first time he had said those three words to her.

"I love you too" she replied with a lump in her throat. She had never been this happy. She was always caught in meaningless relationships with guys that just wanted to get laid. She never realized what she had been missing, until she noticed she had feelings for Mordecai. If only she had realized it sooner.

Mordecai grabbed her hand firmly. "Are you ready to go?"

"I wish this night would last forever. I don't ever want to leave your side"

"We need to go sooner or later, tomorrow we have work, and I want you to have a good night's sleep" He said.

"Okay, let's go. But promise me we will be together like this again tomorrow, or the day after, or the day after that" Margaret answered, hopeful.

"I promise" Mordecai said with every intention of fulfilling that promise. "Come on, I'll take you home"


	3. Chapter 3

When Mordecai parked the cart at Maggie's apartment, he was ready to say goodnight. It had been an amazing night, and he couldn't wait to tell Rigby and rub it on his face.

He walked her to her doorstep and kissed her goodnight; but suddenly, Margaret deepened the kiss.

She was so close to him, he could feel the pressure of her breasts against him. She held his hair and they both gave into the kiss. He held her by the waist, needing her body closer to his. His hands slowly went down and he grabbed her ass. He waited to see Margaret's reaction. He had done it before, but it was never with such passion. She moaned and started kissing his neck, so he loosened up. He could not contain himself anymore.

He lifted Margaret, her legs hugging his hips, and kissed and licked her neck, and her cleavage. He pushed her body against the building's wall and touched her body, as if he was touching it for the first time, enjoying every curve, the feeling of the naked skin in her cleavage, the feeling of her body trough the fabric. In time, clothes started to be an obstacle.

"Mordecai" she gasped.

"Oh, God, I'm so sorry" He put her down "I let myself go. I'm…" She stopped him from talking with a deep kiss.

"Please, stop talking" Mordecai looked at her, puzzled. "I'm pleading you. Please, take me upstairs and fuck me like an animal"

Mordecai's jaw dropped. They hadn't had sex before, and this proposal was awesome. His mind marveled at the idea, but he just had to ask "Are you completely sure?" he said

"As I'll ever be"

With all the excitement, it was hard for Margaret to find her keys and open the door, but in a few minutes they found themselves inside her apartment. Margaret went back to get the flowers they had forgotten in the cart, and put them in water. Nervousness was palpable in the air, but it was all run down with anticipation.

Margaret made the first move, and grabbed Mordecai by the hand, leading him into her room.


	4. Chapter 4

Mordecai and Margaret were lying in her bed, facing each other. They were silently looking into each other's eyes and caressing each other. Mordecai pulled her closer to him, and they cuddled for a while.

Mordecai's mind would not stop working; he still could not believe Margaret asked him to "Fuck her like an animal". He loved her, that's for sure, and he was super excited to be with her for the first time. He had been waiting long enough.

Mordecai kissed her lips softly, his tongue dancing behind his lips, waiting to take action. Margaret shifted her body, and got on top of Mordecai. She started kissing him deeper and deeper, enjoying every last bit of his mouth, until their breathing became heavy. Mordecai's hands traced all of her curves, and he just wanted to take her dress off. He grabbed her and made her sit on the bed next to him. He kissed her shoulders, her collarbone and her neck, enjoying her scent and taste –she tasted like vanilla- and he slowly began to pull her dress upward.

He could not believe his eyes. Her skin looked soft and flawless; she had a lovely and sexy beauty spot right next to her bellybutton. Then, Mordecai noticed her lingerie. She was wearing a black lace bustier that made her breast look perky and beautiful and a matching thong, along with a black garter and stockings. She looked breathtaking.

"Gee, I wish I had worn my best underwear today!" Mordecai though but was interrupted by Margaret.

"Do you like it?"

"Are you kidding me? I feel like I'm dreaming right now" He replied.

Margaret smiled. She took Mordecai's hand and placed it on her left breast. Mordecai shivered, her body was perfect. He took the liberty of slowly touching her figure completely; Margaret started moaning softly as Mordecai's hand reached her warm, wet pussy. He could feel the moist from outside her panties, and he started rubbing her clit trough the thong's lace. With the other hand, he undid her bra. Margaret started unbuttoning his shirt, she kissed him harder and harder trough every button until he was naked. Her hands fondled his warm hairless chest and Mordecai could no longer hide his erection. He was completely aroused by her sole presence, but this encounter was on a whole other level.

He started kissing Margaret on the neck again, slowly coming down to her pink nipples. He sucked and licked them and felt them hardening at his touch. Margaret moaned. Mordecai took her panties of, and kissed her thighs, ascending and coming closer and closer to her pink slit. His heart was racing as he placed his mouth on her, playing with his tongue in circular motion. "Fuck, she tastes good" he thought, and went even deeper, exploring every last part. While he licked and sucked her clit, his hands wondered trough her body, stopping at her nipples, rubbing them and pinching them softly. This made Margaret shudder. Margaret started panting and moaning harder, and began moving her hips rhythmically. She was closer and closer to orgasm.

"Oh, my god... Mordecai" she yelled, as her body tensed and spasms run through her body; after a few seconds, she relaxed. She had come in his mouth. And it had been incredible.

Still breathing heavily, Margaret hugged and kissed Mordecai, thanking him for that amazing orgasm.


	5. Chapter 5

_Author's note: I would very much appreciate any kind of review. It is my first time writing this sort of story, and I want to know if you like it or not_.

Margaret's queen sized bed was a mess. The green bedspread was completely wrinkled due to all the action. Margaret had not yet recovered from that big orgasm and she had placed her head on Mordecai's chest. She loved feeling his skin against hers; it was warm and soft and, most importantly, had that Mordecai scent she always loved. She looked up, and realized he was smiling from ear to ear.

Margaret sat up next to him, and started kissing his lips, neck, and chest (making a small stop on each of his nipples); she kept going down until she got to his bellybutton. He was still wearing his grey boxer briefs and she could see the giant bulk that was forming inside of them. She licked the waistband slowly and smiled when he gasped. She slowly began rubbing his erection with one hand and felt it getting harder and harder.

She could not wait anymore; she got him off his boxers to reveal what they were hiding. His 9" hard on was impressive. Margaret gave Mordecai a look, filled with lust, and stroked his dick a few times; then, she got her hand down to his balls and cupped them gently. She could feel Mordecai getting agitated, and she marveled at the idea of teasing him.

She got her half-opened mouth near his penis, making sure he could feel her warm breath, and took her tongue out. As slowly as possible, she brought her tongue closer to him and made him shiver. She licked his shaft up and down, using her own saliva as lubricant. She made him sit down and kneeled next to the bed; this allowed a much better angle. She slowly sucked the head and he shuddered with pleasure.

"It's so big, Mordecai! I love it." She said and seconds later got his dick all the way down her mouth. He moaned and couldn't help holding Margaret hair and softly pushing himself further in. She massaged his balls while increasing the pressure on his cock, making him groan in pleasure when he hit the back of her throat. She continued taking it in and out of her mouth harder and even deeper every time. Her tongue was swirling around the head and her hand going up and down his penis. It was bringing Mordecai closer and closer to climax.

"I'm gonna cum" He said, and Margaret began sucking faster. She felt his body tensing, as he moaned and growled loudly, and let him cum all over her face and tits. When he was done, he sighed completely satisfied. Margaret gave his dick one more kiss and looked at him, smiling. Some of his cum had fallen near her lips; she licked it off and tasted his salty load.

"I'm going to go clean up. Just relax here if you want, or you can go watch TV in the living room"

"Sure, I'll stay here. Don't worry about me." He said "Oh, Margaret… I love you"

"This was an amazing idea. We should have done it weeks ago." Laughed a little and playfully said "Don't relax too much because I'm coming back for more" as she was leaving the bedroom. A few seconds later she came back and finally replied "I love you too"


	6. Chapter 6

Mordecai had let himself into the bed covers waiting for her to come back from the bathroom. Margaret thought he looked really cute in her bed like that and smiled. As she approached the bed, Mordecai opened it for her. "Thank you" she said playfully and got inside the covers. She was cold and feeling Mordecai's warm skin against hers made her moan. She hadn't felt this good in a very long time. In Mordecai's arms, she felt safe.

He kissed her forehead and then her lips. The soft, romantic kiss slowly transformed into a passionate one. Her hands running over his chest, shoulders and back; while he touched her stomach, coming down to her thighs which she slightly parted . With two fingers, Mordecai rubbed her clit and realized how wet she was. He kissed her neck making her gasp.

"I want you inside of me" moaned Margaret and kissed him one more time.

He got on top of her, looked deep into her eyes and asked "Are you sure?"

"Completely"

Mordecai took his already erect cock and massaged Margaret's clit with the head. Her juices dripped all over him. He put the tip of his penis right in her entrance. Her warmth felt amazingly good. He slowly started pushing himself into her. Margaret groaned; she loved feeling him opening her up, penetrating her. Every nerve woke up with pleasure, only wanting more. She had his entire length inside and she felt her body spasm with desire.

He started thrusting slowly, making both their breaths agitated. Margaret put her legs around him and started thrusting back, making it even deeper. . He loved watching Margaret's breast bounce every time he pushed himself inside of her. They started going faster and faster, and Mordecai grabbed Margaret by her ass, pulling her towards him. He just wanted to be as close to her as possible Margaret would not stop moaning loudly. As Mordecai moved in and out of her, she started rubbing her clit, making it impossible not to get closer to orgasm. She gasped, scratched Mordecai's back, and came strongly and loudly. Her body continued to shiver for a few seconds.

"Wow" she said and caressed his face, smiling.

"Another one?" Asked Mordecai, and they both laughed.

"Yes, please! But this time, can I be on top?"

"Margaret, trust me, by now... I'll do anything and everything you want"


	7. Chapter 7

Mordecai was lying on the bed, with his back set on the headboard. Margaret got on top of him and slowly slipped his cock inside of her. She moaned loudly; it felt amazing. Once she got used to his size, she slowly started moving her hips in circles. Mordecai was ecstatic with the view; he loved watching her feeling pleasure. Her face changed and lit up, and she bit her lips which made Mordecai crazy. Margaret grabbed his hand and sucked his index finger; Mordecai shivered with pleasure. She could be so sexy at times. She then placed his hand in her breast; Mordecai started massaging them and playing with her nipples. Margaret started moving faster, and changed the movement to an up and down motion. She placed both of her hands on the bed's headboard, leaving her boobs right next to his mouth. It only took a second for Mordecai to start licking and sucking her nipples. Their breaths were shortening and Margaret started moaning strongly.

Suddenly, Margaret pulled away from Mordecai. She looked at him playfully and got on top of him, in a reverse-cowgirl position. She had to get her breath back for a second because in this position, his dick was in direct contact with her g-spot. "Wow" said Mordecai; he had never tried this before. Margaret moved her hips up and down, front and back and in circular motion changing the direction of her movement whenever she wanted. She liked being in control. Mordecai had a privileged view. He saw her ass moving up and down, and he could see himself going inside and out with every thrust. She was amazing in bed. Margaret pushed her body forward; she placed her hands right next to his knees, and made her hips jump up and down fast and hard. She started screaming; it felt incredible. After a while, she grew a bit tired of moving, so she decided to change position. She pulled away again, and got on all fours.

"I want you, come here" She said. Mordecai loved doggie style, so he was happy to oblige. He slipped into her once again. He began thrusting firmly. He could see sweat drops running through her back. Margaret seemed to like it strong, so he pushed himself even harder inside of her. She couldn't help but to fuck him back. Her butt cheeks hit Mordecai's body making a hard clapping sound. "Pull my hair" she begged screaming. Mordecai grabbed her hair and pulled softly. With the other hand, he cupped one of her breast. They were really close together. Margaret approached orgasm again and asked him to move faster. She came loudly and strongly. Mordecai could feel her walls pressing on him. With her breath completely agitated, she let her body fall into the bed, only leaving her hips up for Mordecai. Her ass and waist looked incredible from his point of view. He thrust even faster and stronger, as he became closer to orgasm. He gasped as he felt his dick throbbing with anticipation. Mordecai blew his load inside of her, moaning hard. After a couple of seconds, he got out of her slowly.

They both threw themselves into the bed, happily exhausted. Mordecai got on his back and Margaret rolled over to cuddle on his chest. "That was, like, on a whole new level" he said. "It was amazing" she replied and kissed him softly on the lips. They got under the covers and hugged, still naked.


	8. Chapter 8

"This was one of the best nights of my life" Mordecai said.

"I know, it was almost perfect" she said, with a big smile. "You know what would make it perfect?"

"Tell me"

"If you sang my favorite song to me" she said. Mordecai blushed al little.

"Oh, you mean that FistPump song about spaghetti?" He said, trying to pull away from her request.

"No, Mordecai. You know which song it is." She said mischievously.

"Aah, fine... I'll do it"

"You are the best boyfriend in the world" She said, and kissed him on the cheek.

"A-hanging with Margaret just-a feels so good like I knew it wou-ou-ould

Laughing together and-a having a blast, and I hope it lasts forever!

I can't believe how hot she is, it makes my insides feel like knotted twists

Her pretty face, and those long, long legs

And I hope someday we are more than just friends!

Oh, Margaret. Oh, Margaret.

Do you remember last night when our hands touched?

We were grabbin for the dice and you were laughing and such...

Take one roll, then take a chance on me,

And maybe then you'll see,

How perfect we can be,

Together you and me,

For all eternity!

Okay, maybe that's a long long time.

But a guy can dream, can't I?

Oh, Margaret. Oh, Margaret.

I love it when you stand or sit right next to me

Can't you see, your future with me is brighter than the ocean!"

He finished singing and looked at Margaret. She had a big smile on her face. "I don't know why I said brighter than the ocean" and laughed.

"I love you so much, Mordecai. Now this night is officially the best night ever" she said softly.

"I love you too. We should do this more often"

"Are you kidding me?" She laughed "We're gonna do this at least three times a week"


End file.
